Zero Chapter 008
Elizabeth Mably I is the eighth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, third chapter of Zero Volume 2 and the first chapter of the Elizabeth Mably Trilogy. Summary Even a fourteen year old Elizabeth Mably had the habit of being naked whenever she could. In the morning the Mably manor, Elizabeth is greeted by her family's maid Martha, who tells Elizabeth that breakfast is ready. Elizabeth is greeted by her father as she comes down the steps and Elly's mother scolds her daughter for eating in her room. Elizabeth's younger sister Daisy Mably, happily greets her while her middle sibling Thomas Mably is praised for seeming a bit more mature. Elizabeth happily reflects on her noble upbringing, so angrily she wonders why she is now crawling around on a muddy hill while it is raining. Elizabeth is undergoing her six week training to become a Pandora. One of her teammates, Rachel Jonhanson, sprains her ankle and Elizabeth moves to tend to her. Their instructor orders the both of them to get moving and slaps Elizabeth when she is more concerned with helping her ally. The instructor begins stomping on Rachel, better known as GM 162. Elizabeth gives her a hateful glare. Rachel gets on her sprained feet after being beaten a bit more. Elizabeth encourages her to push on, but Rachel is insistent she is not cut out to be a Pandora as the training will get worse at Genetics. Elizabeth takes Rachel's bag and presses forward with double the weight, determined not to be beaten. Three weeks prior, Elizabeth and her future Pandora compatriots were briefed at the 28th Genetics New Cadet Welcoming Ceremony. Elizabeth is assigned to Platoon #3. The girls, accustomed to their high class lifestyles, resent the lack of a bath with a communal shower in its place. In addition, they must sleep on a bed that is divided into two large boards with a fitting mattress that they all must share. One of the cadets, Rachel Jonhanson from Russia, looks to Elizabeth, wanting to know if she is a Mably. Elizabeth had intended not to really bring up her heritage but finds it senseless to hide it. She confirms her origins and they hit it off quite well since the Mably Corporation is partially known for their make-up. Their instructor, Park Se-Mi, makes a grand entrance, screaming from the top of her lungs. The woman orders the Pandora to their knees in a line. They are quick to comply and the woman explains that all of these girls are Pandora trainee soldiers, making them pseudo Pandora. The instructor begins asking the girls their names, but unhappy with their responses, she begins violently beating them, first a cadet named Alice from France, then Nicole Muskiton, finally comes Rachel's turn. When Rachel is too intimidated to respond, the instructor prepares to punch her, but Elizabeth, finding such violence to be nonsense grabs onto the instructor's arm. Unlike everyone else, Elizabeth is not remotely afraid of the instructor, which the woman admired, but it does not save Elizabeth from a body blow that leaves her convulsing on the ground, begging for air. The instructor tells the girls that are all nothing more than numbers with "GM" in front of it. The instructor loudly explains that all of them are the Chevalier's property and the only way they can leave is through a body bag. She grinds into their ears that they all will listen to her and her alone. Stepping on Elizabeth's head, she makes sure all of her cadets understand. Event Notes *Elizabeth's Mably time at boot camp is explored. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters